Chained
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Countess Amaryllis Townsend is a lady that doesn't stick to her duties. Her past keeps her stuck in one position, bound to the home she's been living in. Will getting involved with the Trancy and Phantomhive households change her way of thinking, or will she forever be closed off from the world? Read to find out! (Rating may change later on)


**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to work on something new for now. This is a Kuroshitsuji fic with an OC, and I'm not quite sure who to pair her up with. If you, the readers, could leave your votes with your reviews that'd be greatly appreciated. Here's chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own Amaryllis, my OC.**

Ever since I was little, I could see nothing but darkness. It never bothered me much. The only thing that really made self-doubting was the fact that I could never go up to the vanity and look in the mirror at my own face. Was I so repulsive? I never really knew because I never really left my manor. No one could see me, even if I was, well, foul.

I yanked on my favorite pair of white gloves, and continued to write. I made a handsome living as an author, following in the footsteps of my mother. She wasn't alive to see me thrive in such a career, but I know she'd be proud of me.

A knock sounded on my office door, making me jump. I composed myself, clearing my throat. "Yes, come in."

The door squeaked open, the sound of dishes clanking together filling my ears. I could smell the sweet aroma of tea swirl through the air. I knew it was about time for me to take a break. My hand was cramping anyway.

"Lady Townsend, you're still writing that silly romance novel?" A voice smooth as silk sounded from the other side of my desk, a smirk in his words.

A blush painted my cheeks. "Nikolai, you know it is not a _stupid _romance novel. It will sell as easy as my last novel. You'll see."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Mistress Amaryllis. You have much to learn."

I made a face and reached out to feel the temperature of the tea cup. The heat radiated from the smooth object. I could feel the warmth from my distance. It felt comforting in all honesty. The sweet, sugary smell made me think of home, the way it used to be.

"Nikolai, do you think it's cool enough for me to drink?" I glanced my shielded eyes in the direction of his voice, licking my pale, dry lips.

"It should be fine. Take a sip and make sure it's not too hot, " he told me, his voice sounding a bit distant. "Before I take my leave to finish the errands you requested, you have two letters that came in this morning."

I took the smooth envelopes from his hands. "Whoever could they be from? I have no relations to any noble families." I placed a gloved finger on my lip.

"You are right, milady. Every since you became Countess Townsend, your noble ties have been rather weak," he mused from my right side.

I rolled my lame eyes, handing him the letters. "Would you open them and tell me what they're about?"

I heard the ripping of the paper, and the crinkling once it was open. "Earl Phantomhive would like you to visit his manor." He paused for a moment, for all I could hear was his steady breathing. He shifted the page, the parchment rumpling again. "Earl Trancy has invited you to a ball three nights from now. And of course, I know your response to that."

"I refuse to show my face to the public," I muttered sourly.

"I would not show my face to Trancy's events either. He's only trying to lure you out of the quiet life you've been living." He huffed, annoyed. "They don't call him the spider for nothing."

I turned my head downwards. A ball sounded nice, especially the extravagant ones Earl Trancy seemed to throw. Though, I could not just appear at his party and expect to be left alone like I always am here at the manor. I'd be smothered like a newborn babe. That was the type of attention I wouldn't be able to handle. And maybe that is why I kept my life so private.

"Mistress, if you think so much, you might hurt yourself." I felt Nikolai tug at the blindfold that covered my cloudy blue eyes. I attempted to smack his hand away, feeling nothing but air.

"Don't touch," I snapped, trying to _blindly _tie my blindfold back on.

He laughed lightly, as I puffed my cheeks. "Milady, we need to work on etiquette if you plan on going to that ball."

"How did you-?"

He made a "shh" sound. "You are forgetting that I know you better than anyone." I heard him fold the letters, both of them. It was a sound I knew particularly well. So many letters came to the manor each day, so it was something I grew accustomed to.

"But... what'll happen, if I visit both manors? I'm not quite concerned about Earl Phantomhive. That'll be a private meeting. But Alois Trancy is a whole different story." I twiddled my thumbs nervously, thinking about the ball and how people might crowd me.

"Milady, I won't allow anything to happen to you if you would like to go to the Trancy ball. I'll protect you from any harm." The smile in his voice comforted me and calmed me down quite a bit. I could really go to this ball without over-thinking it.

I felt the lace on the trim of my gloves. "We'll have to travel to London and get an appropriate gown then, hm?"

He made a noise, confirming the fact. "Indeed we will. We should get some new jewelry to go along with this gown."

I nodded. "Can we perhaps take a trip into town this afternoon?"

"If you wish, milady. I'll get the carriage ready, and all your needs." I heard his footsteps become more and more distant until I could no longer hear them at all. I was all alone now. I don't know whether that was a good think or not.

I grabbed my cup, taking a sip of the lukewarm beverage. Making a face, I glanced upwards. I really wished to attend the ball. But honestly, no one would court me this late in my life, or really at all. An eighteen year old girl with lame eyes and possibly a hideous face. With all my disabilities, what nobleman would wish for me as a wife? I couldn't think of anyone.

I stood, and extended my arms out sure not to fall. Sitting by the window, I felt the cool, comforting air surround me. I would wait for Nikolai to prepare a carriage. I would also pick out a lovely gown for the ball. I would also be like every other normal lady. I would have fun, or at least try.

**A/N: Here's chapter one. It's not all that long, but the next one will be longer. Please review! Thank you and love you guys!**


End file.
